


Midnight -Day 1

by space_amie



Series: Phan week 2015 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent Phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_amie/pseuds/space_amie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are woken up by their baby son, Oliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight -Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo, so this was written for phan week 2015, under the prompt parents.  
>  I know it's short but I didn't have time for more.

A cry erupted from the room next to mine. I growled and turned to the person next to me. “Phil, it’s your turn.” “But I wanna sleep” said Phil as he wrapped himself into the blanket. “Fine I’ll go but you own me one, Philly”

“Thanks, Bear”

I told him to go back to sleep as I pressed a kiss to his forehead. I made my way over to Oliver’s room. He was stirring in his pram as he cried his eyes out. “Come on sweetie, don’t cry.” I picked him up and rocked him back and forth in my arms. He started to fall back to sleep. As he calmed down, I gently put him back in his little bed and covered him with his favourite Winnie the Pooh blanket. I smiled down at his peaceful expression as his breathing slowed down. I suddenly felt arms go around my waist as Phil’s head rested on my shoulder.

“He’s so pretty when he sleeps.”

“He’s always pretty, Phil.” I remarked sarcastically.

“You know what I mean, Dan,” said Phil as he lightly hit my head. I turned around in his arms and gently kissed him.

“I love you”

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, leave kudos if you liked it, criticism always welcome  
> follow me on tumblr @smolspacedan


End file.
